


Phasing Fire

by Gravity2711



Category: American Dragon: Jake Long, Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravity2711/pseuds/Gravity2711





	1. Chapter 1

_Jake Long_

"Jakey Baby, you've got to get over Rose," Trixie told me and threw open my curtains. I groaned and rolled into my covers, protecting myself from the evil sunlight. 

"Yeah man, you've got to get back out there," Spud told me and I just grumbled a response into my pillow. I didn't want to get back out there; I wanted to wallow in misery and let Haley be the Am-Drag for a while. I needed time to get over the girl I'd loved all of high school. 

"Jake Long, either you get out of bed and get dressed or we'll drag you to the club in your pyjamas," Trixie demanded and I don't wear pyjamas to bed so that was really not going to be fun.

"Fine," I muttered, "Can you get out my room so I can go shower and get dressed?" I asked them. I'd give in this once then they'd leave me alone for a week more of moping in my room before college started up.

They left and I got up from my bed. I would find some corner to hide in at the club then stay there until a reasonable time to leave without Trix complaining about me ending her night early. I showered quickly and gelled up my hair, it had been deflated ever since Rose ended things with me. She'd moved away to go to college and decided that we couldn't make it work long distance. She was a huntsclan member and I was a dragon but we'd made it work, so I didn't get why she didn't think we could make it work long distance but it could have just been she'd met someone else and was trying to break it to me nicely.

I dressed and buttoned up a black shirt a little over my dragon print t-shirt. I couldn't decide whether I should put on a plain black jacket or my usual red and yellow jacket. The door burst open, "the red one jakey, always the red one," Trixie told me and I put it on. I pulled on my vans and followed her out of the apartment. We were all going to the same college in the NYC still so we moved in together so we could escape our parents for a little freedom.

Trix didn't tell me what club we were going to, just that she was going to force me to have fun even if it killed me. There would definitely be a way out, some kind of magical emergency that needed the real Am-Drag's attention. Spud also was very little help with helping me get out of this since he'd invited Stacy along with us, who hadn't dumped him at any point because he's a major geek but he's our major geek so we'd be there for him if things did end.

We got into the club with no issues, like no one ID-ing us on the door but that probably because Trixie or Stacy knew the guy who runs the place or the bouncer maybe. I got a drink at the bar and slunk off to the corner to hide from my friends. Trix was dancing with a group of girls and guys, Spud and Stacy were dancing together, all happy and living their lives because they hadn't had their hearts stomped on.

"You really look like you want to be out tonight," someone said and I looked up. There was a seriously good looking guy standing there, with incredibly blue eyes. He was pale but not in a way that made him look sickly, and his dark hair was a total mess, like he'd just had sex then didn't bother to fix it up.

"Yeah, I got dragged out by my friends," I told him.

"Mind if I join you hiding from people?" He asked me and I gestured to the seat next to me. He sat down and put his feet up on the table like I had but his went further onto the table than mine, he was taller than me but that wasn't exactly hard given how short my family were. "I'm Danny," he introduced and held his hand out to me.

"Jake," I said and shook his hand, spark errupted through my flesh and that could mean he wasn't entirely human but he didn't seem to want any trouble so it was probably just static passing between us. "You're not a native New Yorker, are you?" I asked him.

"Nope, I came out here for college," he told me, "But I'm guessing you are," he said and I nodded. 

"So why come to New York?" I asked him.

"I had to get out of Indiana," Danny told me, "start again somewhere new," he said and looked out at the people dancing, at the couples.

"Sounds like a story," I noted and he nodded, looking pretty miserable about it. "Who better to tell than a stranger?" I asked him.

"I came out to my parents when I was sixteen, and they didn't take it well," he told me and that was harsh. "I lived at a friend's until I finished high school then decided to get out of there the second I could and came here, using school as an excuse," he said and put his head in his hands.

"Then they're idiots for not accepting their son," I told him honestly.  

"All my friends were really great about it, and my sister offered me a room in her apartment if I went to college out here so I took the offer," he told me and that was good, at least his friends and his sister accepted him. "So why are you so miserable in a nightclub?" He asked curiously.

"My best friends dragged me out to get me out of my post breakup funk," I admitted to him, looking into those stunning crystal blue eyes again. 

I was attracted to him, no denying it, but I wasn't gay, I mean I've got a bloodline to continue so I had to end up with a woman to have kids. "So what was your ex like?" Danny asked me, snapping me out of my head.

"She was great, funny and smart, totally beautiful," I told him and smiled slightly as I thought of Rose but then the memory of her leaving came crashing down on me.

"Let me guess, she told you long distance relationships don't work?" He asked me and I just looked at him, not needing to say a word. "Her loss then," Danny decided and he was right, it was her loss. I'm a great guy, a great boyfriend, I mean I'm not always reliable because I'm the Am Drag but I always made it up to her afterwards.

"Are you in a relationship?" I asked him, since he knew my relationship status. 

"No, I haven't really met any decent guys since coming to New York," he told me and bit his lip, like in a way that made me  want to bite that soft pink lip. "Just do it," Danny said and I did.

I kissed him. 

Danny didn't hesitate to kiss back, and it was phenomenal. Kissing Rose didn't even compare to kissing Danny, kissing him was otherworldly.

I pulled back from him, "Want to get out of here?" I asked him and Danny ran his fingers through my hair, messing up my perfect styling but I didn't mind it. It used to bother me when Rose messed it up but it was somehow different with Danny messing it up.

"Depends where you want to go," he said coyly and I laughed a little. I stood up and pulled Danny up too. We kissed again, as good as the first time.

"How about mine?" I suggested to him and he agreed. I was going to ruin him tonight and we were both going to love it. We both needed this. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Danny Fenton_

I woke up next to someone. I looked at him and all the memories of last night came flooding back, all the excellent memories. I ran my fingers through his hair; he looked better with the sex hair held in place with gel than the way he had it last night. 

"Don't mess with the hair," he muttered; he didn't mind so much last night when I was pulling on it during our earth-shatteringly amazing sex marathon, then his eyes opened. "Morning," he said, his voice deep from sleep but I still thought it was sexy, everything about him was so alluring to me and I couldn't tell you what it was that sparked my interest in him but it was something more than just a physical attraction.

"Morning," I said and he sat up slightly. He kissed me and I automatically kissed back. He was an insanely good kisser, and I realised I probably had ectoplasmic morning breath. That really wasn't good and I didn't exactly want to scare the guy.

I pulled back and Jake looked confused, "have I got morning breath?" He asked me, worried he'd grossed me out. Any human morning breath was nothing in comparison to my ghostly morning breath because that was foul, according to the few former partners I've had.

"No, I just realised I might," I told him. I didn't need Jake knowing I wasn't entirely human because of my gross morning breath that could actually manifest as ecto vapour. 

"You don't either," he assured me and pulled me in for another soul burning kiss. Knowing I didn't have morning breath, I didn't attempt to pull back from him, not even for air but being half ghost means I don't need as much air as a normal human and I sort of photosynthesise some times.

A knock on the door decided to ruin it. "Yo Jakey! You've got some explaining to do!" A female voice yelled. Jake pulled back from the kiss but rested his forehead against mine.

"She is going to kill me," he muttered.

"Why?" I asked him and he got out of bed, showing me his amazing body in all its naked glory. He was looking around for his boxers and I'd sort of phased them off him in the frenzied journey across his room to bed and sexy times.

"Because I bailed on them in the club to take your sweet ass home," he said and put on a clean pair of boxers, "which was a great decision," he added with a smile. 

"Want me to hide?" I offered him. I didn't want to cause trouble between him and his housemates. 

"Why would you think I meant that, Danny?" He asked me as he pulled on a t-shirt, hiding the deliciously sexy abs I'd been quite happy to leave several hickies on last night before the main event.

"I don't know," I said and I meant that. I didn't really know why I thought hiding was the best option in this situation.

The door was thrown open and I immediately made sure below my waist was covered by the sheets. "Okay, now I get why you left early," she said and leaned against the door frame. "He's cute," she said, in an attempt to whisper.

"Thanks," I said awkwardly and Jake tossed me my boxers then one of his T-shirts, which would probably be a little small for me. Jake was short and I wasn't majorly taller than him that it caused an issue last night but it was enough that I probably wouldn't fit his clothes.

"I'm Trixie," she introduced. 

"Danny," I said and pulled on the top. It was long enough for me, which was good but also made me question whether it was Jake's until I caught his scent on the fabric. 

"Spud and I are going to go meet Stace for breakfast if you guys want to come," she offered as my phone decided to blare Jazz's ringtone, which was currently 'Sister' by 7 Seconds.

"Your sister worried about you not coming home last night?" Jake guessed, after getting Trixie out of the room and shutting the door. 

I pulled on my boxers then scrambled over to my phone. "Hey Jazz..." I started awkwardly.

"Where are you? Who are you with? Did you use protection? Oh god, you didn't use protection..." Jazz automatically went for the worse case scenario with me since I'd started going out without her.

"Calm down Jasmine, I'm fine," I assured her; we hadn't used protection last night but I wasn't going to tell her that because she would track my phone and march me to a clinic to get me tested. Besides, I seriously doubted Jake had anything.

"Just come home soon, okay?" She asked me.

"I will, promise," I said, "love you Jazz," I told her.

"I love you too, little brother," she said then we both hung up. Jake had gotten back into bed and I put my phone down on the bedside table. 

"Can this to be more than a one night thing?" Jake asked me as I climbed in next to him. He put his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder. "I don't want just a one night stand," he told me quietly and neither did I.

"Me either," I agreed and he kissed my forehead. "So Jake, will you go on a date with me tonight?" I asked him.

"Only if you let me give you a New Yorker's tour of New York," he bargained and I was down for that. I'd seen all the tourist stuff with Jazz but she was still an Indiana girl at heart.

"I'd like that," I said and he suddenly pinned me underneath him.

"First stop on the Jake Long express is China town going down on you," he told me and we both burst out laughing. 

"That was so terrible," I told him honestly, "but I have no issues with you making a trip down south," I added with a smirk and he just ruined my smirk with a kiss before making his trip below the waistband.

I showered at Jake's and gave him my number before I left to go back to Jazz's. He texted me too so I had his number too and we arranged where we would be meeting, settling on him meeting me at Jazz's since I don't know the city that well. 

I totally used my powers to get back to Jazz's because I didn't really feel like going on the subway right now, ruining my stride of pride mood before I got home.

I opened the door and Jazz was just there. "So?" She asked me. She wanted all her details but I was going to give her the bare minimum.

"His name is Jake, he's a native New Yorker and we're going on a date tonight," I told her and went to my room. 

I had a text from Jake whilst I was flying home. 

_'J.Long <3: You get home okay?'_

He had set his own name on my phone with the heart; I'd just put my name on his phone but he might have changed it. 

' _D.Fenton: Yeah and Jazz didn't go too crazy for details_ '

I showered again and changed into a clean set of my own clothes. "Danny! Get out here!" Jazz yelled and I ran into the living room.

"What's wrong?" I asked her and she pointed to the TV, there was a ghost attack taking place. Ghost trouble just seemed to follow me, no matter where I was. "Guess I'm going Ghost," I said and powered up. Jazz tossed me my com before I could fly off without it; she still likes being involved in my missions when they come up.

I hadn't fought that many ghosts since coming to New York City, like someone had got there first but I didn't mind it too much. It meant I had more time for preparing for my first week in higher education, like Jazz helping me pick my classes. 

I found the ghost attack and immediately called the ghost out. "Yo! Johnny! Why do you always have to cause problems?!" I asked him, sounding disappointed with him but I wasn't surprised really. 

"You know me Phantom, I'm a bad boy," he said and winked at me. So I did the sensible and rational thing in that situation, like any halfa would do.

I blasted him in the face, continuously for about two minutes. He'd played my sister, he'd played me and he played Kitty constantly, who's not actually a bad ghost when you take the time to get to know her.

"Woah, I mean, I'd heard about the ghost man but dang," a voice said from behind me. I turned to see who the voice belonged to, whilst maintaining a high powered ecto blast to Johnny's face. 

"A dragon ghost? Again?" I complained, still not letting up on melting Johnny's face.

"He's not a ghost, Danny, he's flesh and blood," Jazz chimed in through my com. 

"Can we do this later?" I asked the dragon. "This guy is my problem and I have a date to get ready for," I told him.

"Do your thing man," he said and I stopped blasting Johnny in the face. I opened the lid of the thermos and got him in the face with it. It was deeply satisfying to put him in the thermos after half melting his head off. It was never going to make up for what he did to Jazz and what he did to me but it was close.

"So a dragon," I said, "like and actual dragon," I said and strapped the thermos back on my back. 

"Dude, you're a ghost," the dragon said and that was a fair point. "I'm the American Dragon," he introduced to me. 

"So is there like an Australian Dragon or a French Dragon?" I asked him, trying to hide how excited I was to meet an actual dragon.

"Yeah, there's a dragon for every country," the American Dragon told me and that was pretty cool, having a network around the world to share responsibilities with; it sucked that there was only one of me to protect the whole ghost world, and we had the portal back in Indiana shut down for a micro portal in New York City, easier to control who came through legally. 

"Come on, get him back to the portal and tell me more about your date tonight," Jazz said in my ear.

"Got to go," I said and flew off, turning invisible as I went. I was now going to process the fact there were actual dragons around, not just Princess Dorothea.

I got home and tossed Jazz the thermos. "I didn't know it was that tool," she told me and I knew she would have warned me if it she knew it was Johnny Thirteen. We both hated him with a passion. 

"So tell me more about Jake," she demanded as I depowered. 

"That's the whole point of this date, Jazz, to get to know him better and for him to get to know me better," I told her, being a little sarcastic with her.

"You know I just don't want to see you get hurt again, Danny," she told me and I got that, after everything that had happened with my last relationship. I hadn't know any better with Johnny but I was different now; I knew the signs of when someone was trying to play me. Jake didn't give off those signals, just that he wanted to move on from his ex.

"It's a first date, Jazz, and I don't know where it's going to go but I do know that Jake isn't Johnny," I told her and her shoulders slumped in defeat. I hugged my sister and she hugged back, "it's time to move on Jazz, you and me both," I said and rested my head on hers.

"Yeah, yeah it is," Jazz agreed quietly and we just stood there for a while. 


End file.
